Un ángel de amor
by takari y patagato
Summary: T.K y Kari llevan peleados mucho tiempo, pero llegara un angel muy parecido a...


_**Un ángel de amor.**_

_**Capitulo 1:**_

-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ese día? ¿Es que soy estúpida o que?-Esos eran los constantes pensamientos que tenia Kari esa noche. Y era porque no podía dejar de pensar en el, ese chico, el que siempre a estado a su lado… O estaba desde que se pelearon, aunque la verdad no la quería aceptar, por que eso haría que se sintiera como una tonta.

_Flashback._

Era una hermosa tarde en la ciudad, el cielo azul y despejado sin un rastro de lluvia. Justo a tiempo para que el sonido de la campana, que indicaba la salida, sonara y retumbara por todo el lugar. Dos chicos se iban alejando en una misma dirección: una chica de cabellera color chocolate y unos hermosos ojos café-rojizos y piel morena; y un chico de cabellos rubios dorados y ojos azules como el cielo con tez blanca; llamados Hikari Yagami, aunque responde usualmente al nombre de Kari, y su mejor amigo Takeru Takaishi, a el lo llaman T.K. Se encontraban caminando hablando de lo primero que se les viniera a la mente, colores, frutas, animales o sus viejas aventuras con sus pequeños compañeros digimon.

Ya estaban en la preparatoria, en el salón 4b para ser exactos, y eran los mejores amigos desde que tenían 8 años. Se dirigían a la casa del rubio para hacer los deberes. Al llegar a la casa se dispusieron a hacer los deberes que les dejaron.

-Oye Kari si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar, mama no volverá hasta muy tarde, así que ¿te parece?-Pregunto T.K dejando su mochila sobre la mesa para sacar su cuaderno y hacer los deberes.

-Claro, como podría negarme, además mis padres tampoco estarán en casa hasta tarde, aunque mejor le llamo a mi hermano para avisarle-Dijo Kari recordando que su hermano si estaría en casa esa noche.

-Puedes usar el teléfono de aquí si quieres- Agrego T.K "Por lo que mas quieras Kari di que si, si no te digo esto hoy no lo resistiré mas" pensó para si mismo T.K en esos momentos.

-Esta bien gracias T.K-Decía mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla, a lo que el se sonrojo.

-N-no hay d-de que Kari- Decía sintiendo como si se derritiera, pero trato de mantener la compostura, aunque no le fuera tan sencillo.

El Takaishi vio como la menor de los Yagami se alejaba hasta el teléfono para comunicarse con su familiar, hubiera pasado toda la vida mirándola si no fuera por una pequeña voz que lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

-T.K… T.K… ¡T.K!-Gritaba el pequeño Patamon, un poco fastidiado, ya que llevaba rato hablándole a su compañero y no obtenía respuesta.

-Eh, que… ¿Qué sucede Patamon?-Pregunto el chico dándose cuenta de que se había quedado mucho tiempo dentro de si mismo.

-¿Qué te pasa te le quedaste viendo a…? Ah ya entendí hoy es el día ¿verdad?-Pregunto Patamon levantando las cejas incitando algo obvio.

-¡Shhhhhhhh!-Decía T.K al mismo tiempo en que se tapaba la cara con su mano como para que Kari no se diera cuenta de lo que hablaban-No hables tan alto, no quiero que se de cuenta-Susurraba al tiempo que la volvía a ver.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto Patamon con ilusión destellando en sus ojos- ¿Cuándo le vas a decir?

-Pronto, pronto, te lo prometo- Seguía susurrando T.K – Pero te aseguro que hoy mismo se lo diré.

-Ya tenía mis sospechas de que te gustaba Kari- Dijo Gatomon saliendo de atrás del sofá.

-¡Ahhhh! No me asustes así Gatomon, casi me da un infarto- Decía T.K con una mano en su mano.

-Lo lamento- Seguía Gatomon- ¿Pero de verdad la amas?- Volvió a preguntar con ilusión e inocencia.

T.K suspiro para después disipar su duda- Si Gatomon la amo y nada me hará cambiar eso- Dijo con toda la sinceridad que fuera posible tener una persona.

-¿De que tanto hablan chicos?- Pregunto Kari que ya había terminado de hablar con su hermano y no había escuchado nada de lo que hablaban.

-Pueees…- Decía Patamon, nervioso de que por su culpa se diera cuenta de lo que siente T.K.

-Es queeee…- Seguía Gatomon.

-De nada importante Kari- Concluyo T.K el cual noto lo nervioso de los digimon, aunque el estuviera igual o mas nervioso que ellos.

- ¿En serio?- Cuestiono dudosa de la actitud de sus amigos.

-Si, si- Dijeron al mismo tiempo los demás.

Se creo un silencio que duro aproximadamente 10 segundos, hasta que T.K se sintió incomodo y pregunto:

-¿Y que te dijo Tai?- Pregunto un incomodo T.K, sintiendo su corazón acelerado cada vez que le hablaba.

-Ah si, me dijo que esta bien que no vuelva muy tarde- Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Que bien!- Dijo con alegría nada disimulada- Eh, creo que mejor empezamos con los deberes- Dijo después de ver como se extendía un leve rubor en las mejillas de su amiga y sintió que su rostro ardía.

-Oigan T.K y Kari- Preguntaron al unísono Gatomon y Patamon.

-¿Si que pasa?- Pregunto Kari-

-¿Qué son los deberes?- Preguntaron con inocencia.

Ante tal pregunta técnicamente los habían echo caer al suelo estilo anime, para después levantarse y mirarlos de forma incrédula.

-Son imposibles- Suspiraron al mismo tiempo para después mirarse y sonreír.

Después de terminar los deberes se dispusieron a cenar. Luego T.K dijo a Kari:

-Kari tengo que decirte algo importante- Decía con nerviosismo.

-Claro T.K, ¿Qué es?- Preguntaba curiosa Kari.

-Sígueme por favor- Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar con Kari imitando su acción.

-Espero que todo salga bien- Dijo Patamon, preocupado, al ver a los humanos salir a la terraza.

-¿Por qué algo saldría mal?- Pregunto extrañada, ya que pocas veces veía a Patamon así.

-Es que si Kari no siente lo mismo y le dejara de hablar, T.K no lo soportaría el me dijo una vez que si Kari le dejaba de hablar algún día estaría muy triste como si alguien le hubiera quitado algo quitado algo importante- Dijo con melancolía el pequeño ser anaranjado.

-Es verdad, ahora que lo pienso- Dijo Gatomon recordando una conversación con Kari- Kari me dijo una vez que no le gustaría salir con uno de sus amigos, aunque no me explico porque.

-Bueno lo único que nos queda es esperar.

Después de esas palabras los dos pequeños digimon asintieron y se dispusieron a esperar a que todo prosiguiera de la mejor manera posible.

Mientras tanto en la terraza.

El silencio se había instalado en el lugar donde se encontraban los jóvenes. T.K trataba de encontrar palabras para a Kari lo que sentía, mientras que Kari estaba impaciente para escuchar lo que tenia que decirle T.K. El silencio se mantuvo como otros 5 segundos más hasta que Kari decidió hablar:

-T.K que era lo que querías decirme- Pregunto Kari ya un poco molesta.

-Bueno pues…- Balbuceo T.K nervioso, sonrojándose al instante.

-¡Habla ya!- Grito ya muy fastidiada.

-Es que yo… Esta bien te diré…- Comenzó T.K sintiendo su corazón acelerarse con cada palabra- La verdad es que yo te… t-te… ¡Te amo Kari, siempre te he amado!- Dijo por fin Takeru- Perdón por darme cuenta hasta ahora pero la verdad es que te he amado desde que te conocí solo que no me había dado cuenta por que siempre creí que era solo amistad, que solo era eso, pero me equivoque es mas que eso, mucho mas, así que en conclusión ¡Te amo Hikari Yagami!- Grito T.K con decisión, miedo y esperanza de que su peor temor no se hiciera realidad.

-Bueno yo… No puedo corresponderte T.K…- Dijo mirando al suelo, rompiendo el corazón de Takeru con esa simple oración- Por que se que todo eso es mentira- Afirmo ella mirándolo con repentino enojo.

Esta bien, no puede corresponderle, pero decir que era mentira que la ama, eso si que le dolió.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Dijo el sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas- Kari yo te amo mas que a mi propia vid- No pudo terminar ya que recibió una bofetada de parte de Kari, la cual lo hizo terminar en el suelo.

-Deja de decir idioteces, tu no me amas el que ama de verdad es Davis y tu solo tienes un encaprichamiento infantil conmigo- Ella estaba realmente enojada, aunque el no sabia por que, el le había dicho solamente la verdad, y ella por algo lo desprecio.

-Pero es la verdad- Dijo tratando de sonar firme aunque le fue muy difícil, su voz había sonado quebradiza, débil y triste. Ella al escucharlo se sintió algo mal, aunque no lo demostró- Y de por si el que esta encaprichado contigo es Davis, y no yo- No pudo soportar mas y comenzó a llorar.

-Me vale lo que digas lo que yo dije es verdad y si tu tuviera razón, lo cual no pasara, ¿Por qué no eres mas hombre y te me declaras eh?

-Yo tenia miedo ¿si?- Dijo ya con los ojos enrojecidos por las lagrimas- Tenia miedo de lo que me pudieras decir, de que nuestra relación se acabara, por eso no te quería decir estaba asustado, este es mi peor miedo que por decirte tu me despreciaras, Patamon y Gatomon me dijeron que no me preocupara, Matt también me lo dijo, incluso mama y papa, pero al parecer todos se equivocaron- Kari iba a decir algo cuando T.K prosiguió- Debí quedarme callado pero no podía guardar mas el secreto, me estaba comiendo por dentro- T.K volvió a estallar en lagrimas, sintiendo su corazón echo trizas.

-¡Eres un tonto Takeru Takaishi!- Exclamo Kari antes de salir de la terraza a paso apresurado pero T.K, siendo mas rápido, la detuvo sujetando su mano- Suéltame Takeru.

Había escuchado bien le había llamado Takeru, eso solo significaba algo, estaba muy molesta.

-Kari- Dijo alzando la vista mirándola a los ojos, sus ojos le ardían de tanto derramar lagrimas- Esta bien vete si quieres, pero recuerda algo- Dijo soltándola lentamente y mirando al suelo- Nunca te podre olvidar, siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón.

Después de esas pobres palabras volvió a estallar en lagrimas todo a la vista de los dos digimon, ya que habían llegado a la sala en medio de su pelea.

-Vámonos Gatomon- Ordeno la chica tomando su mochila con la intención de salir de ese lugar. Gatomon no sabia que hacer si seguir a su humana o quedarse con sus amigos- ¡Vamos!- Grito Kari asustando a Gatomon, la cual la siguió casi al instante.

Al acercarse a la puerta dio una ultima mirada a ese departamento, que conocía desde pequeña, T.K se había acercado a la entrada para ver a la chica de sus sueños irse dejándolo destrozado, Patamon se encontraba a su lado tratando de consolarlo, ya que las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir de sus ojos azules enrojecidos. En su interior muy en el fondo T.K agradecía que no hubiera nadie en su casa, pero el resto de el estaba totalmente destrozado.

Ella siguió su camino con las manos echas puños y salía de el lugar azotando la puerta. Al verla irse T.K se arrojo al sofá de su casa y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, todo a la vista de Patamon el cual estaba muy preocupado por T.K, jamás lo había visto llorar así. Eso si le había dolido.

En otro lugar.

Kari seguía caminando a paso rápido, enojada por lo que dijo de su buen amigo Davis. Al llegar a su casa dejo su mochila en el perchero y se dirigió a la sala, aunque ya sabia a quien iba a encontrar ahí, pero era mejor asegurarse.

-Hola Kari, pensé que llegarías mas tarde- Dijo extrañado el Yagami. Ella lo había llamado para decirle que cenaría en casa de T.K, estaba bien, el sabia que el nunca trataría de hacerle daño a su hermana menor. La chica ni se inmuto en la voz de su hermano, ya que sus pensamientos seguían en los sucesos recientes- ¡Kari!

Ese grito por parte de su familiar la hizo volver a la realidad- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?- Dijo aun un poco ida.

-Te pregunte que ¿por que estas aquí tan temprano? Pensé que estarías en casa de T.K, ¿paso algo con el?- Pregunto al ver a Gatomon escondida en una parte del living mirándolos desde ahí, eso si que era raro, pero bueno ya le preguntaría después.

-Sabes que, no me vuelvas a hablar de el, no quiero saber nada mas de Takeru en lo que me queda de vida- Dijo con una indiferencia nunca antes vista por su hermano.

-Esta bien, pero no te desquites conmigo- Dijo demasiado extrañado por el comportamiento de su hermana y también de que cuando le pregunto por T.K Gatomon se alejo mas como si tuviera miedo de… Kari, no, no puede ser, es imposible que Gatomon se asuste de Kari… ¿Es imposible?

-Bueno perdóname- Se disculpo mirando al suelo- Me voy a dormir.

-Que duermas bien- Le respondió el Yagami esperando una respuesta por parte de su hermana… Y nada, eso si que era raro, ya que todas las noches ella le agradecía o simplemente le daba un beso en la mejilla. Al irse Kari a su cuarto vio a Gatomon seguía ahí, como si estuviera esperando que le preguntara algo sobre Kari- Oye, Gatomon… ¿Me puedes decir que paso en casa de T.K?- Lo dijo con la mayor amabilidad posible, ya que se notaba que ella estaba asustada, preocupada y triste, y eso lo tenia a el confundido.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que… - Gatomon le conto todo lo que paso en casa de T.K- …Y eso fue lo que paso.

-Wow, sabia que T.K amaba a Kari y me esperaba que se lo dijera pronto, pero no pensé que Kari le diría todo eso; Deberas que se paso- Tai se quedo atónito con lo que le dijo Gatomon, ¿en realidad su hermanita menor podía ser tan cruel?- ¿Y como reacciono T.K?

-No lo se, nos fuimos y T.K estaba ahí parado, se veía muy deprimido. Patamon me dijo que se podría poner así, pero nunca me imagine verlo.

-Bueno, ahora solo nos queda esperar para ver como se pondrá- Dicho esto ambos se miraron y asintieron.

En el cuarto de Kari.

-Takeru es un tonto, no puedo creer que sea tan poco hombre- Eso era todo lo que se escuchaba en ese cuarto- Aunque… Yo fui muy grosera con el, tal vez, debería… No que estoy diciendo no se merece mi perdón… *Suspiro* Mejor me duermo ya, necesito dejar de pensar en eso – Y dicho eso se dispuso a dormir.

Al día siguiente.

El día fue de lo más tranquilo para Kari, comparado con el día anterior, el único inconveniente fue que al salir de clases se reunió con sus amigos, eso incluye a T.K, y sus digimon. Y grande fue la sorpresa de el grupo ver que Kari miraba a T.K con desprecio, como si le hubiera echo algo terrible, y T.K no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

-Chicos, creo que mejor ya me voy- Dijo el rubio ante la mirada curiosa, y preocupada, de sus amigos, excepto Kari.

-Pues mejor ya vete- Dijo Kari asustando a mas de uno de sus amigos.

-Adiós muchachos- Después de esas palabras T.K se echo a correr a su casa más triste que antes.

-T.K espera- Trato de detenerlo Ken _**(si se cambio de escuela)**_ pero fue inútil su petición. T.K no se iba a detener.

-Ven un momento conmigo Kari- Dijo Yoley arrastrando a Kari a un lugar apartado.

-¿Qué sucede Yole…?-

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- Grito eufórica la pelilila- ¿Por qué tratas así a T.K?, de la noche a la mañana te comenzaste a comportar así.

-*Suspiro* Esta bien, te diré el porque lo trato así…- Se resigno la morena- T.K me dijo que… Que me… ¡Que me ama!

-Al fin- Dijo con un suspiro aliviado- Dijo acompañado con un suspiro aliviado lo cual causo la confusión de la Yagami- Creímos que nunca te lo diría, ¿sabes cuantas veces tuvimos que alentarlo a que te lo dijera? Fue como una pesadilla.

-Pero, ¿¡ustedes ya lo sabían?!

-Por supuesto era muy obvio, no tanto como con Davis, pero lo suficiente para que, incluso Tai, se diera cuenta. ¿Y dime que le dijiste?

-Le dije que no fuera idiota- Ante esas palabras su amigase quedo de piedra- El dice que me ama pero la verdad es que solo esta encaprichado infantilmente conmigo, Davis si me ama sus sentimientos son sinceros no como los de Take- Pero no pudo terminar ya que recibió una bofetada que hizo que todos los que estaban cerca se sobresaltaran.

-¡Serás idiota Hikari! ¡Que no ves que es lo que Davis espera, el quiere que los dos se peleen para así tener el camino libre contigo, y el único idiota encaprichado contigo es Daisuke y no Takeru!- Wow, eso nadie se lo esperaba ni siquiera Ken, el cual había ido a ver porque se tardaban tanto, el nunca pensó ver a Yoley así.

-Pero, Yoley…-Dijo Kari con la mano en lugar donde le había encestado el golpe.

- ¿Y como puedes estar tan segura de que el idiota es T.K y no Davis eh? Se ve que eres estúpida, dices algo sin saber la verdad- Y dicho eso Yoley se fue dejando a una Kari muy arrepentida, tenia que disculparse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero eso no paso, ya que unos días después, Davis se le declaro, por que se entero acerca de el asunto con T.K, gracias a Ken, y para evitar que volvieran a ser amigos, y ella acepto por que no quería tener a otro amigo con el corazón roto.

Desde eso han pasado 5 meses, Kari sigue con Davis como su novia mientras que T.K era infeliz y solitario desde ese día, pero para las chicas de su salón eso lo hacia mas atractivo, Yoley y Ken eran novios legalmente, con permiso de sus padres y todo _**(XD)**_, Cody seguía en secundaria pero se seguía reuniendo con sus amigos.

_Fin flashback:_

-¿Qué te pasa Kari?- Pregunto Gatomon al verla tan inquieta, ya que se había cambiado de posición como mil veces.

-Nada Gatomon, no te preocupes- Eso acompañado por una sonrisa cálida fue suficiente para que Gatomon se despreocupara.

-Y ahora pensar en T.K es nada- Pensó con sarcasmo y tristeza, antes de quedar dormida profundamente.

Pero había algo raro en su sueño… Acaso ese lugar era…

-Seas bienvenida Hikari- Le dijo una voz muy conocida por ella.

…Continuara…


End file.
